Sangre de Dragón
by Wolf's Mist
Summary: Y si era rechazada? y si nadie le hacia caso, como era costumbre? terminaría como una jinete solitaria por toda la vida?. Tomo aire y avanzo hacia el precipicio. Pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba, un chico la miraba desde la obscuridad de una cueva, ensancho su sonrisa y se lanzo al vacío en caída libre. "La había elegido"
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con mis OC e historias fumadas, lo sé una combinación explosiva XD, por ahora no sé por qué me ha dado por escribir acerca de KHR (no me digas!) pero ya saben que así soy, en esta ocasión voy a usar algo más fumado que la última vez.

La historia surgió mientras leía los libros de Firelight y Vanish de Sophie Jordan y me dije, porque no combinarlo con Eragon y KHR. No me digan nada.

Bueno, sin más los dejo con el fic y por cierto ya escribí la conti de ¿Por qué me amas? Solo me falta subirlo.

Esto no me pertenece es de Akira Amano y Sophie Jordan y bla bla bla

Perdón si los personajes me quedan Ooc

Una joven de cabellos azul obscuro, ojos marrones y un atuendo militar se encontraba parada delante de otros chicos unos años menores, todos ellos formados como si estuvieran en una academia militar (y en cierta forma lo era).

Escúchenme con atención, si pensaron que esto sería un campamento de verano donde aprenderían a hacer fogatas y nudos, se equivocaron de lugar- aun en esa altura y con el viento que provenía del exterior, se escuchaban perfectamente sus gritos – esta no es una base cualquiera, es una base de jinetes de dragón, eso quiere decir que fueron seleccionados para ser guerreros, se les enseñara durante estos tres meses de verano, todo lo que tienen que saber acerca de los dragones, combates y el vuelo, los que no logren pasar el curso, serán considerados peor que escoria, ahora brevemente explicare las reglas de este lugar.

Avanzo unos pasos para acercarse a la orilla de la montaña y señalar el enorme abismo que estaba en medio de las dos montañas.

-Pasando este enorme barranco, empieza la otra montaña, donde se encuentran los drakis y futuros compañeros, así que pondré unas simples reglas que hasta un idiota debería entender.

1.- Nadie debe de salir de sus habitaciones asignadas por la noche.

2.-Se prohíbe hacer alpinismo o cualquier otra estupidez en el acantilado, sin supervisión de un maestro.

3.-Ningun estudiante debe de tener ningún tipo de contacto con los Drakis hasta su examen final.

-Hasta ahora no creo que tengan problemas con eso, o si?- pregunto Lal a los chicos con una amenaza. La tutora siguió diciendo algunas advertencias básicas para los novatos que como todo ser con sentido común debería de entender.

Allí se encontraba Zafiro, justo en medio de los seis reclutas, eso no era lo que se esperaba para sus amadas vacaciones de verano.

Fuera de la casa de Zafiro, dos hombres cubiertos con una túnica negra que les tapaba la cara hasta la altura de la nariz y solo dejando libre a sus bocas, hablaban con la adolescente frente a ellos, de cabellos lacios y castaños, piel de un tono café con leche y rasgos finos.

Ambos hablaban mientras ella callaba y asentía solo con la cabeza, al terminar uno de los hombres saco de su bolsillo una caja de madera azul índigo, la sostuvo frente a la chica mientras ella los miraba sin una expresión en específico, el hombre con su mano libre destapo la caja para que ella pudiera ver el cristal transparente parecido a un cuarzo.

Ambos parecían prestarle atención a las expresiones de la chica, mientras que esta tenía la mirada fija en el objeto, en un instante el interior de la piedra fue poniéndose opaco, pasando por varios colores como el gris, marrón, azul obscuro hasta llegar al morado, donde se detuvo la mezcla de colores.

La castaña miro a los hombres esperando su respuesta. En su lugar los hombres mantuvieron la mirada fija en el contenido de la caja, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron siniestramente como cómplices de un acto malévolo.

En unos segundos se habían despedido cortésmente y se largaron del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando sin habla a la adolescente y con una expresión de incredulidad.

Cuando sus padres llegaron del trabajo, no se molestó en mencionarles lo que sucedió esa tarde, porque si lo hacía, se ganaría el sermón inmenso de su madre, de que simplemente lo había imaginado, no valdría la pena.

Al día siguiente recibió una extraña invitación por correo tradicional, que hablaba sobre un campamento de verano donde se anunciaba todo lo que un padre soñaría para pasarse unas vacaciones con la pareja sin preocupaciones sobre su hija adolescente. Su madre casi se desmaya de la alegría al enterarse del precio tan económico que les cobrarían por el curso, ambos aceptaron llevarla sin siquiera preguntar su opinión, pero de todas formas a Zafiro no le importaba, ella preferiría mil veces ir a un campamento para niños pequeños, que pasar todo el verano con su padre viendo repeticiones grabadas de futbol e ir con su madre de compras, en uno de los muchos intentos fallidos de hacer que su hija se vuelva más femenina.

Oh lo siento olvide mencionar que Zafiro no es muy femenina que digamos, ella acostumbra llevar siempre una playera con imágenes de sus bandas favoritas de Linkin Park, pantalones militares y odia el maquillaje porque según en palabras de ella "es antinatural e inútil" , ama los deportes extremos y es la última que eligen para un equipo de la escuela.

Por eso en cuanto se dio la noticia sobre el viaje, fue directamente a su habitación para preparar su maleta con ropa para tres semanas.

"Casualmente" el campamento iniciaba al día siguiente, sus padres la llevaron (después de comprar boletos para un crucero por todo el Caribe) al lugar donde según el folleto recogerían a Zafiro junto con otros jóvenes.

A ella no le sorprendió que sus padres se fueran de inmediato, luego de despedirse con un beso. Suerte que alcanzo a sacar su equipaje de la cajuela, aunque casi se corta los dedos al sacar de un jalón la maleta tan pesada.

El lugar donde la citaron era la entrada a un bosque ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, en el perímetro de este había una enorme reja que no permitía la entrada a la gente, con la excusa de que era una zona protegida.

La castaña espero en la orilla de la carretera a alguien que le indicara que hacer o hacia dónde ir, pero el lugar estaba desierto, lo único que se distinguía de sonido era el aire y unas cuantas aves por encima de su cabeza.

A lo lejos se empezó a oír el sonido de llantas rodar por el pavimento, Zafiro fijo la vista a la izquierda, donde provenía aquel ruido, y efectivamente era un autobús parecido al que usaban en las escuelas cunando había una excursión.

Pero había que ver el lado bueno de eso, estaría libre de su familia por 3 meses (que era lo que durarían sus vacaciones).

El autobús era de un color negro que hacía imposible distinguir las ventanas a los costados, el conductor era muy habilidoso para que la puerta de entrada quedara justo en frente de la chica.

Se abrieron las puertas y la castaña se sorprendió al ver a un hombre bajo y gordo, con la forma de su cara un tanto extraña y vestido con un traje negro con corbata.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Giannini, me dijeron que estarías aquí, por favor pasa y toma asiento donde gustes- con una palanca cerro las puertas detrás de ella.

Zafiro se sentía extrañada de su amabilidad, pero supuso que ese era su trabajo después de todo.

Camino por el pasillo angosto del medio cargando su maleta que la sentía de 200 kilos.

Había alrededor de tres personas por todo el autobús, cada uno con una apariencia única que hacía difícil confundirlos uno con otro. En uno de los primeros lugares, había un castaño apenas menor que ella, piel blanca, ojos castaños y parecía tímido cuando hablaba con la chica del asiento trasero, una chica de cabellos dorados, ojos miel y piel parecido al tono de Zafiro. Pero se notaba a leguas que el chico estaba enamorado de ella.

Ambos voltearon a verla cuando paso por su lado la castaña.

-Hola mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko y él es Sawada Tsunayoshi, un gusto- ambos sonrieron mirándola amistosamente.

La castaña les respondio el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Zafiro, mucho gusto- dijo con una voz monótona, se dio una patada mental por no responder màs amablemente.

Huyo de ellos para ir más hacia el fondo y buscar un lugar adecuado.

Unas filas, mas atrás, casi llegando al final, había una adolescente de cabellos azules obscuros, piel lechosa y ojos violáceos, rasgos no muy comunes, pero lo que más destacaba era el parche en su ojo derecho, probablemente consecuencia de un accidente.

Zafiro se sentó en el lugar detrás de ella, puso su maleta en el estante de arriba a un costada y se dedicó a disfrutar el viaje.

Durante ese tiempo miro el paisaje y noto que no cambiaba en lo màs minimo, siempre era por la carretera en el medio de la nada, ni siquiera una gasolinera para ir por frituras o al baño si necesitaba.

Después de unos minutos no soporto el silencio y trato de conversar con la chica frente a ella. Por cinco minutos trato de hacer conversación con cualquier cosa, pero Chrome (así supo que se llamaba) era muy tímida e introvertida, por lo que hablaron muy poco tiempo, pero al menos ambas no se aburrirían.

-Y, como fue que te enviaron a un campamento?- pregunto Zafiro.

-En realidad, mis padres nunca están en casa y cuando vi la invitación en el correo, prometían un campamento tranquilo y libre de preocupaciones, asi que para no aburrirme, me apunte sola y me fu dejándole una nota a mis padres de que no estaría en todas las vacaciones- confeso tímidamente.

-en serio que no se preocuparan o algo?- pregunto incrédula la castaña.

Chrome negó con la cabeza –nunca están en casa y yo me preparo mi comida, además de hacer los deberes sola, no creo que se den cuenta si me voy un tiempo- Comenzaron a formarse lágrimas en los ojos violetas de la chica. Zafiro poso una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla y ambas cruzaron sus miradas.

-Tranquila, será divertido, yo estaré contigo y te cuidare, es una promesa- sonrió sinceramente y Chrome la miro con extrañeza y alegría combinadas.

Pero en la mente de Zafiro surgía una interrogante, ¿Por qué tan pocas personas y porque el caso de Chrome es tan parecido al de ella? Trato de buscar una explicación lógica, pero no hallaba ninguna a no ser que fuera solo una coincidencia.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que el autobús volvió a hacer parada con la misma habilidad que antes en frente de una parada de autobús vieja, con unos asientos rotos y las paredes rayadas, allí una chica de unos 15 años cabello rosa pálido ojos azul aqua y piel de porcelana subía al autobús y por su cara se podría decir que pensó lo mismo que Zafiro al entrar al transporte.

Saludo a todos con cortesía y se dirigió al fondo a un lado de Chrome.

-Hola, me llamo Serena ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

Hasta aquí, llegue porque no me dan más tiempo en la escuela y tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, ya escribí los otros capis de mis otros fics, solo tengo que pasarlos de cuaderno a Word y de Word subirlo, pero juro por Goku que ya están.

Dejen reviews onegai y se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos y recomendaciones de anime XD, nos leemos y que tengan un excelente día n.n


	2. Llegada

Hola de nuevo, aquí actualizando 5 min antes de mi examen de ingles (literalmente) XD, lo se, pero como soy una apasionada de mis historias no me pude resistir, prometo subir el otro cap, lo mas rápido que pueda y aquí les dejo el cap...

Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano bla bla bla...

* * *

Ninguna de las 2 respondió, sino que se miraron entre si y la chica tomo el asiento como si nada.

De inmediato Serena inicio una conversación y siguieron por todo el camino, Zafiro y ella parecían entenderse a la perfección, ya que a ambas les apasionaba el anime.

Al cabo de una hora, recogieron a otros dos chicos provenientes de una de las ciudades de al lado, uno era un moreno de cabello negro, ojos castaños y una sonrisa parecida a la de los comerciales de pasta dental. El otro tenía un aspecto más rudo, con un tono de piel más obscuro, cabello blanco, ojos obscuros y varias marcas en su cara, las marcas en sus puños y ese aspecto, se podría decir que era un amante del boxeo. Desde el fondo del autobús que era donde estaban ellas, podía escucharse las risas del moreno y los gritos del boxeador. "no quería ni imaginarse como se escucharía una vez que estuvieran adentro", "Mierda, demasiadas personas, demasiadas personas, no sé si poder aguantarlo, odio las multitudes". Mientras Zafiro, se lamentaba mentalmente el haber ido a ese campamento, la pelirrosa estaba escurriéndose la baba por el chico sonriente. Zafiro le dio un codazo y la miro con una cara de WDF.

Por supuesto que Serena no se quedó quieta y le respondió con el mismo golpe, empezó una pelea de codazos entre las dos, la pobre Chrome que estaba en medio, no sabía qué hacer.

Los otros dos chicos se sentaron atrás de donde iban Tsuna y Kyoko, al cabo de un minuto lograron hacer conversación y el ambiente de nuevo se tornó aburrido.

-¿Por qué no le hablas?- pregunto Zafiro mirando a Serena con una sonrisa burlona.

-Deja de decir estupideces, ¿porque le iba a hablar si no lo conozco?-

-Tampoco a mí me conocías y tu empezaste a hablarme, además vi cómo te le quedabas viendo cuando subió- sonrió de manera felina.

-oh vamos ¡es solo porque te vi como una persona normal, pero en cuanto supe como eras, me di cuenta de que le había hablado a una chica bastante rara!- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-¡yo no soy rara!

-Mmm, en eso tienes razón, retiro lo dicho, ¡eres una rara pervertida! - la pelirrosa comenzó a reírse en su cara.

-¡Te voy a matar!- grito la castaña y se lanzó al asiento de enfrente para ahorcar a Serena y casi lo consigue de no ser porque Tsuna intervino e intento calmar las cosas, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Zafiro se desquito con él y el pobre salió con varios moretones.

Al final ninguna de las dio a torcer su brazo y se limitaban a jugar "yo veo".

5 mochilas, 4 asientos, 1 par de zapatos y una linda Chrome fue el marcador final del juego.

Zafiro se quedó dormida, ente tanto griterio cortesia de Ryohei, cansada del viaje y la mañana madrugando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Durante sus sueños se sentía de una manera extraña, muy ligera y al mismo tiempo una sensación de vació en el pecho, sin contar que varias veces sintió frió en su espalda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sentía que había dormido siglos, pero no sentía ese característico dolor que te da en el cuello por haber dormido estas mucho tiempo en una posición incomoda.

Abrió los ojos y vio el porque del sueño tan placido, pues contrario a lo que ella creía, alguien la había puesto sobre una cama individual muy cómoda, se sentó a la orilla del colchón para ver mejor sus detalles, paredes color arena al igual que las sabanas, el cuarto era pequeño pero alto, un baúl de madera a los pies de la cama y una mesita de noche con una lampara. Su maleta estaba en una esquina, se levanto para revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

"No me robaron nada" pensó al ver su ropa y sus tenis intactos.

Un bajón de la temperatura hizo que volteara a ver de donde venia el aire, pero en lugar de una ventana como creía, solo había un marco donde lo único que cubría del exterior era una delgada tela colgando de arriba.

Movida mas por la curiosidad, salio del cuarto, encontrándose en la cima de una montaña, volteo hacia la derecha y se encontró con otros diez cuartos en fila, tallados dentro de una roca como el de ella y con las mismas dimensiones, habían sido construidos estrategicamente para que el aire no llegara directo, pero aun así era inevitable el frió.

Zafiro camino por el pasillo lleno de roca volcánica que comunicaba con los demás cuartos, se asomo por algunos para ver si había alguien, pero todos estaban vacíos.

"¿Y si la habían dejado allí. y moría de hambre y nunca la encontraban?" sacudió su cabeza para callar a esa molesta voz en su cabeza.

Llego hasta el final de los cuartos y se encontró con una escalera ancha de piedra que le recordó a los castillos de la época medieval, hacia adelante podía verse el resto de la montaña, un enorme campo despejado, sin rastro de plantas, y unas cuevas a las orillas, donde unas luces prendidas, le indicaban que habían sido construidas como el resto de los cuartos, tallados dentro de la roca.

Un chico rubio, de complexión atlética, ojos azules y vestido con traje militar, la sorprendió por la espalda, haciéndola gritar.

-Lo siento, solo quería asustarte un poco, te veías tan sorprendida que no lo pude evitar Kora!por cierto, me llamo Colonello, y tu debes de ser Zafiro, me dijeron que viniera por ti, pero ya hiciste mi trabajo Kora!- puso una sonrisa que le recordó a cierto moreno que venia en su transporte.

-Donde carajos estoy?! llevo media hora buscando a alguien que me diga como llegue aquí y donde está Serena y... y...!

Sonó una bofetada haciendo eco por todo el campo.

-Cálmate Kora!- exigió el rubio

Zafiro seguía aun con la cabeza a un lado meditando lo que acaba de pasar. Una marca rojiza tomo la forma de la mano del rubio después de unos segundos.

Colonello comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

-Sígueme Kora, tus compañeros te están esperando!- grito mientras le daba la espalda a la chica, siguió avanzando, con la seguridad de que la castaña lo seguiría, y así fue...

El comedor como lo imaginaba, toda la estructura estaba esculpida sobre la piedra dentro de la cueva, con la diferencia de que este era mas grande que su cuarto, había varias mesas de madera que parecían antiguas, pero resistentes, estas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que en una sola comiera una familia entera, había también estructuras de madera que sostenían el techo y tas paredes, solo habían unas cuantas ventanas en la parte superior que evitaban que el ambiente se enviciara, en una esquina se hallaba un bufet lleno de jarras de leche y unos platos de cereal.

En una esquina de la sala se encontraba el grupo que venia con ella en el autobús. Se sorprendió de ver a todos juntos en una misma mesa, siendo que en el autobús todos iban dispersos. Chrome estaba en medio de Kyoko y Yamamoto escuchando la platica, Ryohei seguía gritando "al extremo" y Tsuna intentaba calmar al albino griton.

Serena le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a ellos, los demás al ver a su compañera hicieron lo mismo, pero antes de que diera un paso más, el rubio le dio un ligero empujón en dirección al comedor.

-Sírvete un poco, debes estar hambrienta Kora!-

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, despidiéndose con este gesto, Zafiro lo miro con complicidad y sonriendole de lado.

Tomo un plato del montón y se sirvió cereal con leche.

Kyoko se hizo a un lado para que la castaña pudiera sentarse.

-que bueno que despertaste, dormías como una marmota.

-tenia que recuperarme de la desvelada ¿no?

-ma ma, Kyoko chan tiene razón, estabas tan dormida que la sensei te sacudió varias veces y aun así no te despertabas- la castaña lo miro molesta por el comentario del moreno, hasta que recordó que se encontraba en la sima de una montaña.

-por cierto, quien nos trajo aquí? alguien sabe algo?- esta vez se dirigió a todos.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos.

-AL EXTREMO QUE LO QUE DIJERON ES INCREÍBLE!- grito Ryohei, dejando sordos a Tsuna y Yamamoto a su lado.

-Uhm, cierto Zafiro-chan no estuvo con nosotros- dijo Kyoko.

Serena tomo un bocado de cereal antes de mirar a su compañera -Nos explicaron que nosotros somos en parte pertenecientes a una raza antigua- trago otro bocado interrumpiendo la explicación.

-¿Qué clase de raza antigua?- pregunto confundida.

-Hai- asintió Chrome- dijeron que nosotros somos jinetes de dragón...- su voz se fue apagando cuando dijo las ultimas palabras.

Las risas de hace unos minutos, se habían apagado en cuanto surgió el tema, parecía que todos se sentían incómodos y confundidos por la explicación que les dieron.

-Dragones?- la castaña salto de su asiento- ¿¡saben lo que están diciendo!?- todos voltearon a verla por el escándalo que se estaba formando.

-Zafiro-chan- murmuro Tsuna -cálmate solo te repetimos lo que nos dijeron, ademas nosotros lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos.

-No es que no crea en ellos, de hecho siempre he creído que existieron al menos en el pasado, lo que me sorprende es que sigan vivos, creí que todos se habían extinto- su voz era una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

Serena rompió el ambiente con un bufido- Wow, creí que dirías algo como, "los dragones no existen" o al menos eso diría cualquier persona normal- dijo con sarcasmo.

La castaña la miro con una mirada asesina. -Pues claro que existieron, sino porque serian tan populares en todo el mundo- soltó un suspiro para recobrar el aliento- pero aun así, leí que se extinguieron hace mucho y si llegaron a sobrevivir, se ocultarían en bosques espesos (que casi no quedan en el mundo), pero de eso es casi leyenda- la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos al decir esas palabras y se formo un nudo en la garganta.

-Allí lo tienes, no? -una voz sonó de el otro lado del salón.

Un hombre alto, cabello azabache, figura esbelta, vestido con un traje sastre, camisa anaranjada y sombrero negro, miro hacia los chicos. Sonrió de lado por debajo de su sombrero y poso sus ojos fijos en la castaña, Zafiro sintió su mirada e instintivamente se puso en modo alerta.

El azabache continuo con su explicación -Nos hemos ocultado por siglos en bases secretas como esta, pero dado que no escuchaste la platica por estar en brazos de Morfeo...- soltó una ligera risa

Zafiro asesino con la mirada al hombre.

La castaña sabia que la tensión que ella tenia hacia el, era porque en parte tenia cierta envidia de sus habilidades. "¡La había sorprendido a ella!" a una de las mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo de su escuela.

-ma ma, cálmense, por que no mejor cambiamos de tema a como fue que nos trajeron aquí- sugirió Yamamoto para desviar la atención.

-Si, mejor que discutir, cierto chicos?- Tsuna alentaba con voz temblorosa a su compañero.

La castaña, se resigno a lo que decían sus compañeros, se sento de nuevo, para dejar de mirar al hombre de la esquina, pero este dijo en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan claramente.

-Me llamo Reborn, espero lo recuerden, especialmente, tu Sawada Tsunayoshi- su voz para este punto sonaba tenebrosa.

El pobre de Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

* * *

Hasta aquí, no se olviden dejarme reviews con porras, sugerencias o tomatazos, que se la pasen bien y tengan un excelente día.


	3. Aprendiendo

Hola de nuevo, aquí actualizando, si lo publico 5 min antes de mi clase de Geometría, pero ya saben como soy, pero para ser sincera, creo que esta vez no me quedo muy bien, pero bueno, comenten para que corrija mis errores.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, y parte de la trama es de Eragon y de Firelight, pero de allí en fuera todo es mio.

Se recomienda leer con el OST de Dragonfly de John Debney (es solo un consejo).

* * *

El pelinegro de traje rodeo la mesa y se dirigió a una esquina donde aparecían unas pequeñas escaleras de madera lo suficientemente anchas para que solo pueda subir o bajar una persona a la vez.

Reborn llego a un balcón con la misma fachada que el resto del comedor, no era muy grande y albergaba a una mujer de cabello azul obscuro, ojos azules como el cielo y aura amable, sentada sobre una silla mecedora, mirando el horizonte a través de una de las ventanas del comedor.

El Hitman rompió el silencio recargando su espalda contra la pared y mirando hacia la misma dirección que la mujer.

-¿Estas segura de esto luche? No crees que nos arriesgamos mucho sobre "eso"- pregunto sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y luego se giró para ver mejor al azabache con una ligera sonrisa.

-Aunque no queramos, si llegara a pasar "eso", no podremos hacer nada al respecto y lo sabes mejor que nadie, después de todo, los sentimientos no pueden cambiarse tan fácil- Luche parecía muy segura de sus palabras, por lo que Reborn no tuvo más opción que confiar en los instintos de su amada, pero no dejo de pensar en esos chicos en especial en ese chico Tsuna, sonrió de lado, ocultando su mirada con la sombra de su sombrero y dijo en voz baja "sera interesante".

Durante la cena, descubrieron cosas acerca de cada uno, como por ejemplo, que Kyoko y Ryohei son hermanos, pero por cuestiones familiares los fines de semana viven lejos uno de otro, el padre de Yamamoto tiene un restaurante de sushi ademas de ser un maestro con la katana y el beisbol, Tsuna era conocido en su escuela como Dame-Tsuna, y cosas que no venían al caso pero se ocuparon para hacer conversación.

Al terminar la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, por suerte para las chicas había una zona de hombres y otra de mujeres, la de Zafiro casualmente quedaba al lado de la de Serena así que antes de dormir se quedaron conversando un rato en la habitación de la pelirosa, estaba en las mismas condiciones que la de Zafiro por la reciente mudanza, pero pudo ver que tenia las mismas herramientas que ella en su mesa de noche.

-Mañana nos presentaran a nuestros tutores, espero que me toque uno genial como Colonello-sama y no un viejo amargado- hablaba emocionada Serena.

-¿En serio? creí que solo seria uno para todo el grupo.

La pelirosa hizo una mueca de asco -Claro que no, sera mas divertido así, sino seria como en la escuela

Desde afuera se escuchaban todas las risas de ambas adolescentes, lo que llamo la atención de cierta peliazul con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

-No deberian estar dormidas?- dijo Lal Mirch con una voz grave desde el marco de la puerta.

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron por lo silenciosa de sus pasos.

-Lo siento ya me voy a mi cuarto- bajo de la cama de Serena y se fue corriendo a su cuarto justo a un lado, dejando atrás a ambas mujeres. Lal Mirch miro fijamente a la menor hincada en su cama, a la pobre le dio un escalofrió por el regaño que le daba la generala con la mirada. Lal solo soltó un suspiro y se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto.

-Mañana a las 6- dijo aun andola la espalda, Lal dejo atrás el cuarto de Serena quien seguía mirando por donde se fue la mujer con una cara de preocupación.

Mientras tanto Zafiro, desempacaba su ropa en el baúl junto a su cama.

-¡Fuera luces!- grito Lal desde afuera de los cuartos.

Todos apagaron sus lamparas y Zafiro no se quedo atrás y se apresuro a terminar de ordenar lo que seria por los siguientes 3 meses su hogar. El aire pasaba por los pasillos al aire libre de los cuartos, susurrando por las rocas haciendo una canción de cuna natural, los arboles lo acompañaban agito sus hojas y dándole un toque pacifico, la castaña trato de taparse los pies por el frió de la noche, por suerte ella era una de esas personas que se duermen en un instante sin importar las condiciones o el lugar (algo muy ventajoso en temporada de exámenes).

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mas exacto a las 5:55 AM el rubio de la noche anterior caminaba tranquilo hacia una de las torres de vigilancia, en su interior acciono un botón con el que sonó una alarma que seguro sonaría hasta la ciudad mas cercana.

Inmediatamente todos los alumnos nuevos se levantaron... muy a su manera, Tsuna hizo su típico grito, combinado con una patada de parte de su ahora tutor Reborn (linda forma de presentarse), Yamamoto lo tomaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre y hasta se tomaba su tiempo en vestirse y auto darse los buenos días, Chrome y Kyoko ya estaban en el baño de mujeres dándose una ducha rápida, Serena tuvo la suerte de conocer a su tutora del mismo modo que Tsuna, pues de una patada Lal Mirch la tiro de la cama para luego gritarle quien sabe cuantos regaños más, Zafiro se sobresalto tanto por la alarma que se cayo de la cama con todo y sabanas, y sobre Ryohei... digamos que se adelanto a los demás y ya estaba corriendo alrededor del patio y de paso se encontró con su ahora tutor Colonello.

La mayoría se vistió con un pantalón corto o de deporte, porque intuían que estarían la mayor parte del tiempo al aire libre, Zafiro tomo un pantalón corto color beige y una blusa de tirantes negra, junto con los converse negros que llevaba en su maleta.

Una sombra se movió del otro lado de la cortina que hacia de puerta, sigilosamente la castaña se posiciono junto a la pared para sorprender en el acto al idiota que trataba de espiarla mientras se vestía, con un rápido movimiento hizo a un lado la cortina dejando ver a un chico hincado a un lado a punto de remover la cortina, de aproximadamente 22 años, cabello morado con peinado parecido al de Tsuna, perforaciones en orejas, labios y demás, usaba un traje de motociclista y un verdadero fanático del color morado, parecía una estrella de rock.

El chico recobro la compostura después de ser sorprendido en el acto y empezó a ponerse nervioso por la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la chica que aun sostenía la cortina.

-Hola! yo soy el gran Skull-sama! y seré tu tutor desde ahora!- la manera en que lo dijo le recordó a un niño de cinco años queriendo impresionar a sus amigos.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma".

-Aja, entonces me voy a desayunar y lo veré después- paso a un lado de el pelimorado por que se moría de hambre y el olor a hot cakes recién hechos llegaban hacia los cuartos.

-!¿EH?!, ¡Espera!, no evadas al gran Skull!- junto en ese momento Serena salia disparada de su habitación, se fue tan rápido que tuvo que llevar sus tenis en la mano por miedo a la mujer que ahora salia detrás de ella tan seria y tranquila como de costumbre.

-Si, exacto ve Zafiro, te lo ordena tu tutor Skull- grito tratando de parecer todo un experto frente a su compañera tutora.

* * *

El comedor estaba contrario a lo que pensaba, vació a comparación de la noche anterior, solo estaban Serena y Yamamoto, hablando tranquilamente, Zafiro tomo su hot cake con mermelada de fresa y se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas para no interrumpir a los dos enamorados, cinco minutos después el moreno se despedía de su amiga e inmediatamente se fue corriendo al lado de la castaña con una mueca de miedo con derrota.

-¡Odio a mi tutora!, ¡Kill me please!- lloraba sobre el hombro de Zafiro.

- oh vamos no puede ser tan malo- trato de consolarla con esas palabras.

La pelirrosa la miro con una cara seria -Me levanto de la cama con una patada, que otra cosa podría esperarme de ella- su voz sonaba monótona, luego fingió seguir llorando desesperadamente con lagrimas al estilo anime.

Zafiro seguía quieta en su lugar sin ningún tipo de exprecion en su rostro y sin ninguna idea de que podría hacer con su amiga

-Bien llorona, al menos déjame terminar mi desayuno y luego sigues llorando sobre mi hombro.

Serena soltó una ligera risa por el "tacto" de su amiga.

* * *

Después de desayunar ambas caminaron hacia el patio, una cancha enorme, en una de las orillas había muchos arboles y el piso estaba totalmente despejado de rocas, solo tierra casi tan fina como la arena, repleta de marcas de pisadas y huellas de dragón.

Ryohei, ya estaba mas que preparado, mientras los demás parecía que estaban a punto de desmayarse del sueño.

-¡CUANDO NOS DIRÁN QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ AL EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei dejando sordos a los demás y haciendo el trabajo de la alarma.

-¡En menos de lo que piensan Kora!- su voz sonó desde las alturas y todos voltearon a ver hacia uno de los arboles.

En una rama estaba parado como si nada Colonello, vestido de militar, sonriendole a los chicos y con un halcón posándose sobre su hombro.

Debajo, en el tronco del árbol, salio de su escondite Reborn, igual de tranquilo que el rubio y con una pistola en su mano derecha que le servia para acomodarse el sombrero con la punta de esta.

Luego llego un joven (bastante atractivo) cabello azabache amarrado en una trenza y vestido con un traje típico oriental color rojo.

Otro hombre de lentes, con un peinado similar al de Tsuna color verde, vestido con una bata de laboratorio, lo hacia ver muy intelectual.

De la nada salio un chico de cabellos violetas con una túnica que cubría todo su cuerpo con excepción de su nariz y boca. Pronto se unió Lal mirch y Skull.

Del comedor salio una mujer de aura amable que se distinguía de los demás por el aura de paz que podía sentirse a kilometros, todos los adultos voltearon a verla en cuanto sintieron su parecencia, pero en especial Reborn que la miraba con ternura y felicidad.

Todos hicieron una ligera reverencia en cuanto se unió a los demás arcobaleno.

-Hola chicos y bienvenidos a su hogar, una disculpa por no poder presentarme antes, mi nombre es Luche, lider de los arcobaleno- Zafiro se sentía tan encantada por el aura de paz de la mujer que le dieron ganas de correr a abrazarla como la tía querida que te regala dulces cuando tu madre no esta, miro a un lado para ver si a alguien le pasaba lo mismo, y noto que en los demás parecía tener el mismo efecto solo que de diferentes maneras.

La mujer prosiguió-les explicare breve mente como serán los siguientes meses, todos tendrán un curso para aprender teóricamente el vuelo en dragón, técnicas de combate y el uso de magia, aquí tenemos el equipo y hasta una biblioteca con libros de casi cualquier tema para apoyarse, ademas si alguien esta fallando en alguna materia de la escuela normal, Verde con gusto los ayudara- hizo un gesto con la mano señalándolo, el aludido dio un paso al frente y sonrió acomodándose sus lentes.

-Su entrenamiento inicia una vez que se hayan presentado sus tutores como es debido con ustedes, ahora es educación física con Lal Mirch y algunas veces sera Colonello quien lo imparta.

Kyoko levanto la mano tímidamente a modo de preguntar -Pero si las materias seran impartidas por grupo, porque cada uno debemos tener un tutor?.

Luche sonrió -muchas veces es difícil adaptarse y los tutores les brindaran un apoyo moral, ademas los entrenaran individualmente si ustedes así lo desean, les explicare mejor en nuestra clase de tutoria, por ahora tomen sus clases normales, el horario estará en sus habitaciones y buena suerte a todos. Se dio la media vuelta dejando a sus compañeros a cargo.

* * *

En cuanto se retiro, todos se presentaron con su alumno.

A Tsuna le toco el "espartano de Reborn" quien solo sonreía de lado cuando hablaba del entrenamiento personalizado que le daría al chico.

Kyoko quedaba a cargo de Fong, el de mirada serena y traje de artes marciales.

Mammon el misterioso de pelo violeta seria el tutor de Chrome, quien solo se quejaba por que nadie le pagaria por su trabajo.

Ryohei quedo junto a Colonello (debido a su personalidad parecida a la del boxeador).

Serena sollozaba mentalmente, y Zafiro rodó los ojos por enecima por la reacción de su amiga, y hablando de... la pelirosa no tenia que preguntar quien seria su tutora, por que la marca de la patada de Lal Mirch en su trasero, le dejaba muy en claro quien seria.

Skull trato de presumir a Zafiro, diciendo que ahora tendría un estudiante como ellos, y reclamando que Reborn ahora tendrá que tratarlo como igual por estar al mismo nivel, pero en lugar de eso el hitman y el militar lo golpearon dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo. Los jóvenes miraban a la castaña con una mueca de compasión mientras ella hacia un face palm.

Yamamoto fue el único que no tuvo un compañero arcobaleno (para sorpresa de todos). El chico miro a todas direcciones para ver si había faltado un arcobaleno por asignar, pero los únicos que quedaban eran Verde y Luche, y una ya se había ido y el otro no creía que congeniara mucho con el.

Verde se acerco al moreno y antes de hablar se acomodo los lentes y lo miro con una expresión seria -Luche menciono que por motivos externos se te asignara un ex alumno de la academia como tutor, su nombre es Superbia Squalo, búscalo en la torre norte. Diciendo esto se retiro, dejando al joven más confundido de lo que estaba.

Los tutores se fueron retirando en cuanto Lal Mirch hizo una seña de que la clase había empezado.

* * *

(Aquí el flashback del inicio)

Dieron como mínimo doce vueltas al campo, los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron Ryohei, Yamamoto y Zafiro, los demás llegaron a la meta a punto de desfallecer, pero aun así la tutora siguió dando la clase, después de abofetear por un buen rato a Tsuna y Serena, mientras los demás se les quedaron viendo con una gota cayéndoles de la sien.

Después fueron abdominales, sentadillas, lagartijas, saltos, estiramiento y velocidad, todo a pleno sol. Ahora si, todos sin excepción habían terminado muertos.

Lal Mirch hizo sonar su silbato -Bien, vallan a las duchas y luego al comedor por su merienda, en 15 minutos quiero ver a todos en el comedor y no hay excusas- la amenaza era mas bien dirigida a sus dos alumnos predilectos, a Serena y Tsuna les dieron escalofríos de solo oír esas palabras, por lo que fueron los primeros en salir despavoridos del campo.

Los demás se dirigían normal a las duchas, Zafiro iba acompañada de Kyoko y Chrome solo para saber donde quedaba el lugar y ellas con gusto accedieron.

Los baños eran esculpidos como el resto del lugar dentro de una cueva, las paredes estaban disparejas por las piedras, lo que iluminaba el cuarto era un candelabro colgado del techo, en medio solo había una tina enorme para bañarse donde cabían perfectamente todas las jóvenes, la mayoría quedo encantada cuando vieron que en una de las paredes se mantenía esculpida una mesa en la piedra para poder peinarse y arreglarse con calma, pero su maestra hacia imposible que se relajaran con una amenaza de por medio.

La mayoría sintió un alivio por todo su cuerpo al zambullirse en el agua caliente de la tina.

-¿Por que tienes un cabello tan largo y siempre lo tienes amarrado?- pregunto serena en cuanto vio a Zafiro zambullirse. La castaña sonrió de lado y le dio la espalda -porque así no podría combatir libremente- respondió con un tono de voz mas serio.

-¿Entonces porque te lo dejas tan largo?- inquirió de nuevo.

-Cuestiones personales, y no quiero hablar sobre el tema- esta vez Zafiro miraba a Serena con una expresión más seria. La pelirosa capto el mensaje y ambas se dedicaron a disfrutar el baño.

Zafiro salio primero por que no soportaba el calor.

-Las veo en el comedor- anuncio al aire

-Hai, cúbrete bien Zafiro-chan en la noche hace frió y no te vayas a resfriar- dijo Kyoko que aun estaba en el agua.

La castaña alzo el pulgar en señal de que le haría caso. Pero se detuvo en seco al recordar que no tenia nada mas de ropa que la que traía puesta y esa estaba sucia, el pánico la invadió y busco en el mueble donde había dejado sus prendas a checar si alguien dejo al menos una blusa para cubrirse, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba su ropa sucia y que en su lugar había ropa interior de su talla, pantalones de mezclilla azul obscuro, una blusa negra y una chamarra blanca holgada.

"Esta ropa no es mía" pensó, se asomo a los demás lugares de sus compañeras y vio que prendas similares estaban perfectamente dobladas en lugar de su ropa sucia.

"Tal vez lo dejaron a propósito", presionada por el tiempo que les había dejado su tutora, se vistió con lo que le dejaron. "¿Como supieron mis medidas?, esto me queda perfecto", el único inconveniente era la blusa que a simple vista se veía de tirantes, pero de la parte de atrás estaba totalmente descubierta, salvo por unos hilos delgados que salían de la blusa y cruzaban horizontalmente para sostener la misma.

"Maldición con esto parezco una pervertida"

Salio del baño con mejor semblante que cuando entro.

"Parece que no he dejado de ir al comedor el campo y mi cuarto, si sigo así podre pasar de un lugar a otro con los ojos cerrados"

La comida ahora era pollo frito con ensalada y papas, en cuanto se disponía a sentarse con la charola en sus manos se encontró con Chrome sentada comiendo un postre, la castaña sonrió.

-Hola, no esta ocupado?- pregunto parada al lado de la pelivioleta, la pequeña dio un respingo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto, no te había hablado desde que llegamos, te parece si caminamos un rato después de comer?

-claro- fue su única respuesta.

Ambas comían en un silencio cómodo, solo las cucharas hacían ruido al chocar con los platos. Terminaron y aun así nadie había salido de asearse.

-Quieres salir a caminar un rato?- pregunto Zafiro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero, no podíamos salir o si?- dijo Chrome temerosa.

-Bah, no te preocupes, dijeron que era día libre ¿no?, ademas me aburrida y nos servirá a ambas para conocer el lugar.

-Bueno- contesto la pelivioleta, Zafiro rió, y tomo a la pequeña de el brazo para llevarla afuera.

Caminaron por todo el patio, hasta el pequeño bosque junto al patio, en su mayoría los arboles eran frutales y se veían en buen estado, por lo que tomaron algunos. Luego se acercaron al acantilado con cuidado para ver mejor el paisaje, debían de ser mas de 5000 metros de altura, por debajo cruzaba un río y en las orillas había mas bosque, pero al mirar al frente se dieron cuenta de que la montaña continua, era muy parecida a la de ellos, con la diferencia de que se notaban los edificios un poco mas altos y que una especie de niebla azulada cubría el perímetro.

-Mira quien esta haciendo la estupidez dela que hablo la sensei- Ambas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, Serena y Kyoko, estaban vestidas de manera similar.

-Parece que a ustedes también les cambiaron la ropa- dijo burlona la castaña mirando a la blusa de la pelirosa.

-Cállate, que con esto no dejan mucho a la imaginación, al menos a Kyoko le dieron una blusa de manga larga- señalo a la mencionada con el pulgar.

-En realidad me gusta, te da movilidad para hacer los ejercicios- menciono Kyoko para verle el lado bueno.

Todas miraron hacia el paisaje, dejando que el viento sonara y apreciando la naturaleza, apenas comenzaba el atardecer por lo que un resplandor naranja cubría por toda la piedra haciéndolo ver un espectáculo natural.

* * *

Si lo se varias partes están muy cutres, pero no fue mi culpa, solo que la inspiración me abandono a ratos, NO ME MATEN! T_T.

si les gusto, comenten, y si no también, ya saben que ustedes son los que me echan porras y me animan en mi depresión crónica, por que he de decirles que últimamente he estado muy desmotivada.

Bueno, que tengan una linda semana y cuídense de los hollows, los akumas y de los abusivos que te roban la comida, ciao ciao n.n


End file.
